Coating compositions can be applied to substrates and be cured, e.g. crosslinked, to provide a coating on the substrate. There are various coating compositions utilized to provide differing coatings. Coatings can be utilized to provide protection of the substrate, provide a base for a subsequent application such as a decorative coating, reduce friction to help provide for improved handling, and provide protection for contents stored within a container formed from the coated substrate, among others.
Some substrates, e.g., metal substrates, can be formed into containers, such as food and/or beverage containers. Coating compositions can be applied to the substrates and/or to the interior and/or the exterior of these containers.